


resurfaced

by frausorge



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you really see in the desert?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	resurfaced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to amatia for the prompt:
> 
> _He's in a new jacket, tax bracket, sandals and a dark pair of jeans._   
> \- Loose Fur

"Gabe," says Victoria. Gabe covers the nail of her little toe with two smooth strokes of the brush, breathes on the wet polish once, and reaches for her other foot.

"Mm?" he answers.

Victoria releases a lungful of smoke into the air. "What did you really see in the desert?"

"The cobra," Gabe says. Victoria sighs. Gabe still has four nails to go. He keeps working.

   
"So when am I gonna get hear the new tracks, dude?" Pete says. "I hear they're something else."

"Oh, they're something else entirely," Gabe says. "In fact, I think they're going to blow your mind."

Pete chuckles over the line. "Awfully confident, aren't you?"

Gabe remembers how sweetly Pete's face turned towards him under the light pressure of his hand. "Don't worry," he says. "You'll see it when you hear it."

   
Patrick giggles when Gabe leans in and nuzzles his nape, and gasps when Gabe palms his cock. His head falls forward and his hands drop away from the board. Then he giggles again.

"Oh my god," he says, "every time I look down I see your fuckin' feet."

Gabe wiggles his warm toes inside his socks. "Close your eyes," he suggests. But Patrick is launched on the laughing and can't stop anymore. He laughs while Gabe unzips his pants, and while Gabe works his dick between fingers and thumb, and he's still laughing when he comes.

   
"It's going to be weird touring without you," Gabe tells William.

William hums philosophically. "There's still tonight," he says. "And there's always next time."

"True," Gabe says. He curves his hand around the bone of William's hip and licks his shoulder blade. William resettles his weight on his knees and pushes back to meet Gabe's next thrust. "And," Gabe says, thinking about it, "there'll be another time after that."

   
There's no way to move through the TRL hallways quietly. Everywhere is abuzz with handlers and assistants and commotion.

The girl who peeled Gabe's hoodie off him had an adorable flush staining her cheeks when she was done. Gabe thinks of it and smiles as he thrusts his arms into his new sleeves.

"I don't suppose you'd consider, say, another color," Alex says.

"Everything old is new again," Gabe tells him.

Alex rolls his eyes, his erection straining against his jeans. Gabe makes Alex wait till they're back in the car to blow him. Alex doesn't quite manage to swallow everything and a bit of come lands on Gabe's hem, in the same spot where the old one had a stain too.

   
The club's not all that big yet but it's completely sold out. Gabe looks out over the swell of heads and faces filling the dance floor, the rush of noise as they clap and sing and scream.

_Gabriel,_ says the cobra, and Gabe says, _Yes._


End file.
